What comes around, goes around
by falling-in-a7x
Summary: Heath Slater discovers that The Big Show is will to go to a lower than he had ever thought. Can he defend his girlfriends honor without upsetting her? Will The Big Show get to Mickie James again? Maybe.    Mickie James/Heath Slater/Big Show
1. Chapter 1

Heath sat against the headboard of his king size bed, twirling his phone around in his hand. He had been awaiting on Mickie to arrive for over an hour now, and somehow, he knew that she wasn't going to be there anytime soon.

Mickie always had trouble with showing up on time, but he never expected her to be more than an hour late. He never expected her to be late for something so special as movie night. It was obvious that he was wrong.

Whilst he sat in silence, hoping that she would call, the bedroom door swung open. There stood Mickie with tears streaming down her face, her hair a mess, and her clothes ripped to shreds. Something bad had happened to her.

"Mickie? What the hell?" Heath asked, frantically getting himself off the bed. He made his way over to her, and took her in his arms. Mickie instantly crashed down on her knees, bringing Heath with her. "Baby, what happened?" Heath asked, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. "H-h-h-he attacked me." Mickie mumbled, sobbing into his cheat.

The words 'he attacked me' hit him like a pile of bricks. Somebody had hurt the love of his life, and he couldn't do anything about it. He knew that Mickie wouldn't let him find the guy that attacked her, but he would just have to find other ways.

"Who, babe?" He asked softly, trying not to get upset. He was hoping and praying that it wasn't anybody he knew personally, but thanks to the hatred of The Corre, he knew that there was that small possibility.

"Paul.." Mickie whispered, pulling out of the grip of his arms. Paul was also known as The Big Show; the man that was having a feud with The Corre.

The name rung in Heath's head, as he looked at the hurt creature in front of him. The Big Show hurt Mickie, and for what? Revenge on The Corre? That wasn't going to play well with Heath.

"I'll kill him." Heath said through gritted teeth. Mickie placed a hand on Heath's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "No." She whispered, looking at him with her bright eyes. He may have hurt her, but she wasn't going to see Heath get revenge. That just wasn't going to happen in her presence.

"Baby, yes. I'm not going to sit here knowing that he put his fucking hands on you!" He shook his head, sighing. "What happened? What all did he do to you?" Heath asked, taking her hands in his.

Mickie's eyes fell to the floor as she debated on telling him the truth. Should she tell him and risk him getting mad? Or should she lie and risk it happening again? Either way she went, something bad was going to happen.

"He hit me, knocked me unconcious, and raped me.." Mickie mumbled under her breath, hoping that Heath didn't hear her. As soon as she looked up, it was obvious that he had heard. Heath's face was a bright shade a red and he looked like he could kill someone.

"He what?" Heath screamed, getting to his feet. Without listening to Mickie anymore, Heath grabbed his keys and walked out the bedroom, going down stairs. He was going to find The Big Show and make him pay for what he did to Mickie.

"Heath! Wait!" Mickie yelled, chasing after Heath. Heath didn't listen, he just kept walking, but finally stopped as he reached the door. Heath turned around and looked down at Mickie, giving her a look that she had never seen before. "Look the door." He said, nodding his head.

Heath opened the white wooden door, and stepped outside, slamming the door shut behind him. Mickie stood in silence as the tears fell again. Something bad was going to happen and she could tell.

As the sound of Heath's SUV roared down the road, Mickie slid down the back of the door, running a hand through her brunette hair. "This isn't going to go well." Mickie mumbled to herself, wondering what Heath would actually do.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath roared down the road, determined to get revenge. He knew that Mickie wasn't going to like it, but he had to do it. he just couldn't let Big Show get away with raping his girlfriend, there was no way in hell that was happening.

Within fifteen minutes, heath pulled into the driveway and jumped out his SUV. He walked up to the door and kicked it in, with a look of rage upon his face. "Come out you, bastard!" Heath called as he began sneaking around to find him. He was ready to find the giant and give him the beating of the lifetime. Revenge was going to be sweet when he got it.

"You can't hide from me!" Heath called out as he walked up the steps, going up to the top. "You can't escape what you did!" Heath said, walking into one of the rooms; Paul's bedroom. Instantly he was greeted by the giant himself.

"Just what do you want?" Big Show asked, looking down at the shorter man. "You know exactly what the fuck I want! You fucking raped my girlfriend!" Heath yelled as he balled up his fists. The way Big Show was acting, made Heath ready to pounce. He was more than ready to get the giant out of the way for good.

"So?" Paul shrugged. In that moment, Heath leaped up, throwing his fist in Big Show's jaw. "So? Fucking so? That's you response?" He shouting, throwing his fist towards the giant repeatedly. Heath soon let his eyes scan across the room, only to have the land on a baseball bat in the corner.

Heath pulled back and backed away, going to towards the bat with a smirk on his face. "You're done." Heath stated, picking up the bat. "You're nothing." Heath said slowly making his way back over to the giant. "And now, it's time for me to end you." Heath said, swinging the bat and hitting it directly over his head.

Big Show fell backwards, hitting the floor. Heath kept swinging the bat at Paul, but instantly stopped as the sight of blood caught his eye. "Shit.." Heath whispered, dropping the bat. He instantly ran out the room, down the hall, and out the house. He wasn't having any part of it if the cops showed up, but his prints were on the bat.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck.." Heath whispered, getting into his SUV and cranking it up. He whipped out of the driveway and sped down the road, panic soaring through him. "Mickie, blood, bat.." Heath mumbled, looking down at his shirt. He had blood stained on him, Mickie was going to notice that. He had to tell her the truth.

Not even ten minutes later, Heath pulled into the drive and jumped out the car. He quickly ran up to the door and went inside, not taking any chances of people seeing him. "Mickie!" Heath shouted, instantly getting greeted by the brunette. "He- What the hell?" Mickie grabbed the bottom of his shirt and stared down at the blood. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked frantically. "I'm fine." Heath reassured her.

Heath suddenly walked away to the laundry room, taking off his shirt and putting it in the washer. "Babe, I need to go shower, i'll explain everything after." He said, kissing her softly. Heath made his way up the stairs and into the shower, leaving a dazed Mickie James behind. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that he was going to explain it.

Out of nowhere a knock sounded, making Mickie jump. "Hang on a second!" Mickie called, walking to the door. She opened the door, finding two police officers standing there. "Is Heath Miller here?" One officer asked. Mickie nodded her head, looking at them confused. "He is, but he's in the shower." Mickie responded, letting them inside. "You can wait if you want." The officers nodded their heads and walked over to the couch, taking a seat. It was nothing but silence as they waited on Heath to get out the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like hours, Heath walked down the stairs. He was only wearing a pair of jogging shorts and his hair was still wet, but that didn't matter to him. He had other plans, but those soon changed as he spotted the police officers. "Babe, what are they here for?" Heath asked, already having some clue. He knew his little fight with Big Show wasn't going to go unseen. "They're here to talk." Mickie reassured him.

Heath made his way over to the arm chair, and slowly sat down. Silence was a must, or otherwise he would admit to everything he had done. "Mr. Miller, you are found to be the suspect in a brutal beating. Your finger prints were found on a baseball bat and your blood was found to be splattered on the carpet, do you have anything to say?" The two officers stood up and awaited Heath's reply. There was no getting out of this one, he was stuck.

"No." He replied simply. One of the officers grabbed Heath and pulled him up, whilst the other cuffed him. "Now sir, I have to read you your rights." The officer stated, walking Heath towards the door. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be provided for you. Any questions?" Heath shook his head and glanced back at a teary eyed Mickie. Those tears were the last thing he wanted to see. He never meant to hurt her.

After mouthing 'I love you' to the one person he hurt the most, Heath was taken out of the house and put into the back of a police car.

Mickie stood in the doorway and watched the police car pull off, taking the man she loved with it. "Why did he have to be so stupid?" She mumbled, slamming the door. "If only he'd thought before reacting. He wouldn't be going to jail right now if he used his brain." The brunette sighed and flopped down on the couch. The anger inside her wanted to lash out at Heath, but the love wanted to help. She was torn, but she knew that she'd have to make a decision soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note; Should Mickie get pregnant? Let me know. **

At the police station, the officers questioned Heath. They were intent on getting the truth out of him, but what they didn't know is, he had already told them. Heath had told him everything that had happened, but nobody believed him. Every single officer in the room seemed to believe that he did it because of The Corre, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"Tell us again exactly what happened from the beginning." The Chief of the police station said as he folded his arms over his chest. Heath let a sigh escape his lips as he ran his fingers through his shoulder length red hair. Another explanation wasn't worth it, but he didn't want to spend his life in jail. "I was at home watching TV when Mickie burst through the door. She had been crying because her make up was messed up. Well, I got off the bed and ran over to comfort her, and that's when she told me what Paul did to her." Heath said, glancing to the officers. "What did he do to her?" The Chief asked. "He raped her." Heath replied, nodding his head.

All the officers walked out the room and discussed what Heath had told them. It only took a few moments, then they were back inside the room, stationed in their positions. "Did the Corre have anything to do with the crime you committed?" Heath shook his head, following the question. "No, they did not. The Corre did not know about this situation, and they were unaware that I was going of to Paul's house." Heath replied, nodding his head. Everything he was saying, was the truth, and all the officers could see that. They had no reason to question him, nor did they have a right to hold him. Technically he was only doing what he did for self-defense.

"Heath Miller, you're free to go. We can't hold you any longer." The Chief said, taking the handcuffs off of Heath. "But if you do this again, you will be behind bars, that much I can promise you." Heath simply nodded his head and walked out the room. The red head walked over to the desk and gathered his belongings, then went outside, calling a taxi. Heath gave the driver the address then sat in silence as the taxi drove off. Never once had he been so happy to go home, but this time was obviously different. This time he had to protect the one he loved, he had to make sure that no more harm was going to come to her. And maybe along the way, he'd claim her as his. He'd propose to her with a big diamond.

As the car stopped, Heath pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. He got out the car and walked to the front door of his home, opening it up. "Mickie!" He called out, walking inside. He shut the door behind him and searched around the house. Heath finally walked inside the living room and over to the couch. His eyes shot over to the couch where he found Mickie sleeping.

Heath picked up the blanket off the back of the couch and placed it over Mickie, covering her up. He sat on the floor and laid his head back, letting it rest on her stomach. That moment was peaceful, and it honestly couldn't get any better to him.


End file.
